The present invention relates to a cover system and more specifically relates to a cover system for providing an easily deconstructed and constructed cover for a boat, jet ski, or other personal item. Said cover system comprises a lightweight square or rectangular cover, said cover being fabricated of a breathable type water resistant fabric or solar screen material, four hollow tubular support poles, and four solid steel ground spikes.